Changes
by weird chick
Summary: Hermione is in for a few suprises, but so is Draco. Will they end up helping each other deal with everything? I'm no good at summaries but please read story


Chapter 1: Hermione's Surprise

Hermione Granger stood in her living room after having one of the biggest shocks life, she had a twin sister! They weren't identical, Helen Granger had the same chocolate brown eyes as Hermione but had auburn hair that was perfectly straight and went down to the middle of her back. Hermione's chestnut hair was a little shorter and curly (she had finally figured out how to tame her bushy hair). Helen had arrived at the Granger's two days after Lord Voldemort had been defeated. Mr. and Mrs. Granger explained that Helen had to go live with distant relatives at the age of two because they couldn't take care of two witches especially two powerful witches because even at that age they showed signs of being very powerful. When it came time for both girls to be reunited for their first year at Hogwarts their parents decided to lessen the stress for Helen by having her arrive directly at the castle instead of taking the train. But when they discovered that Hermione had befriended the famous Harry Potter, they knew it would be safer to keep them apart. So Helen continued to live with distant relatives in America. Dumbledore and the Grangers agreed that Helen could come out of hiding when Voldemort was defeated. Which brings us back to Helen now sitting in the Grangers living room.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" asked her mother Jane.

"Still in shock but I'm ok" As Hermione said this, everyone hears a loud pop and Hermione and Helen jump a foot as Harry Potter appeared in the living room.

"Hermione!" Harry ran over to her and wrapped her in a huge brotherly hug.

"Harry, what are you doing here! I thought you weren't coming until next week!"

"Surprise I'm here early" Harry turned to see a girl sitting on the couch who looked a lot like Hermione. "Hermione, who's that? He pointed to Helen. Hermione quickly explained.

"So she's your twin sister?"

"Yep" Harry walked over to the couch "Hi, I'm Harry"

"I know that, I'm Helen." She laughed at Harry, everyone knew who he was.

"It's nice to meet you Helen, I'm going to go and let you two bond or whatever" he turned to Hermione "I'll come visit later tonight?" Hermione nodded and with a loud pop he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Helen talked about anything and everything.

"So what are your friends like?" asked Helen

"Well, you've met Harry, Ron is, a typical guy, he loves food, food is his life. And he tends to be insensitive but he's getting better. Helen laughed. "Ron and Harry are like my brothers. Ginny, Ron's sister, is my best friend, she and Harry have liked each other for ages but they love denying it."

"Your friends sound cool" commented Helen

"Well when we go to Diagon Alley for school supplies maybe we'll meet up with them. Hold on, I'll be right back" said Hermione as she got up to go to her room. She had decided to invite Ginny, Ron and Harry over for dinner. They were all at the Burrow so she only had to write one note and then sent it with Hedge, the family owl. She then went back downstairs to tell Helen and their parents about their possible guests only to notice that no one was in the living room. She walked into the kitchen to find her mom and sister looking through the refrigerator trying to decide what to make for dinner.

"Mum? Is it ok if Ginny, Ron and Harry come over for dinner?"

"Sure, they're always welcome here. Helen, do you still want to cook dinner?"

"Yeah, I was going to make shrimp fettuccini, is that ok?"

"Sounds good" said Hermione "Can I help?" Helen nodded. So the two of them made shrimp fettuccini, garlic mashed potatoes, and garlic bread. They had just finished putting everything on the table when the heard three pops and Ginny, Ron and Harry all appeared in the dining room. Ron headed straight for the table but he spotted Helen.

"You look different Mione, your hair is red and it's straight." Harry, Hermione and Helen started laughing.

Ginny looked around and saw Hermione and then looked back at who Ron thought was Hermione. Harry, seeing her confusion whispered what was going on. She then started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Ron looked really confused which made everyone laugh harder.

"Ron, I'm over here" called Hermione from the other side of the room.

"Mione? Well then who's she?" he looked at Hermione and then at Helen who was still standing in front of him.

"I'm Helen, Hermione's twin sister" she explained to Ron and when she finished he visibly relaxed.

"I understand now" Ron then began to whine "Can we eat yet?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger decided to eat in the living room so the kids could eat dinner on their own.

"Yes Ron, we can eat now" Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "See Helen, I told you that all he cares about is food"

"I do not!" But after he said this he started shoveling food in his mouth. He did stop however when he heard a tap at the wind. There was a brown owl that had several letters attached to his leg.

"Hogwarts letters are here" commented Harry "Oh look, Dumbledore wrote us all a letter" Harry started reading the letter aloud.

_To Hermione, Helen, Harry, Ron and Ginny_

_The dining room of the Grangers house_

_I thought that since you were all together I'd send your letters now so you can all celebrate together. See you in a few days._

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Well, let's all read our letters" shouted Hermione. They all individually opened their letters but soon it was obvious that they wanted to share their letters.

"Let's go around the table and share" suggested Ginny "Harry, you first"

"Ok, I got prefect!" Harry was very excited; Dumbledore would not let him be prefect because of Voldemort but now that he was gone he could. Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, went next.

"I got prefect too!"

Then Helen went "Well I got Ravenclaw prefect"

"How are you already sorted?" asked a confused Hermione

"Well Dumbledore sorted me yesterday when I was coming here"

"Oh, well that's awesome, Ginny, your turn"

"I got 6th year prefect! What about you Hermione?"

"I got Head Girl!"

"Way to go Mione! But who is Head Boy?" asked Ron

"I don't know, it says here that I'll meet him on the train" Everyone continued to eat and talk excitedly. But little did they know, they would be meeting Head Boy very soon.

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
